A Kiss at Midnight
by Cinnamon cookies98
Summary: My first fan fic ever! i love nina  and fabian! title explains it all! sorry summary is bad! is complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever and I am crazy about Nina and Fabian! They look so cute together! I love House of Anubis! Sorry it STINKS and sorry if characters are occ, there are only like 5 episodes.

* * *

Nina's prov -

"You and me? As if!" I breathed. Who am I kidding I'm in love with him!

Fabians prov-

"I know right? We met like a few weeks ago..". What am I saying? I liked her since I SAW here now I LOVE her! Besides from being pretty, and American, she's sweet, adventures, and funny.

Nina's prov-

"Soooo, meet me in the hall at midnight?"

"Sure" Fabian said.

I ran down the hall to French before he could say anything else.

Fabians prov-

5 minutes to midnight, were is she? Just then Nina slipped into the hall and handed me a flashlight. "Look Fabian, about the whole secret relationship thing-" "No its ok, actually its good cause-"I kissed her. " I get to do this" I said with a grin.

* * *

yeah so it was bad, but the next chapter will be better! ( i hope!) any flames will be used to melt the snow i have to shovel!


	2. Chapter 2 Going up

Yea! 2 chapters in 1 day! Hope this one is better!

* * *

**Nina's Prov-**

"umm,umm" I stuttered looking for the right words. Fabian had kissed me! Why? I am glad cause I like him, but still its just I thought maybe he had a thing for Joy!

**Fabians Prov-**

"umm,uumm: stutters Nina. She clearly looked confused.

" I'm sorry!" I exclaimed," its just I really like you, and I understand if you don't feel the same way.." but then Nina cut me off" are you kidding? I've been totally in love with you for ages!" before kissing me again.

"umm, Nina?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she answerd.

"As much as I like you, I think we better go or Victors going to find us!" But just I said that we hear a voice go" who's there? is someone in the attic"

"uh oh" we said together. I glanced at Nina and she pulled her necklace out and said

" lets go!"

* * *

Next chapter is confessions in the secret panel! Any flames are used to warm my hot chocolate!


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to make this mostly Fabian provs with a bit of Amber in the next chapter.

* * *

**Fabians Prov-**

"Hurry," laughed Nina. Somehow even with Victor right behind us, we were still giddy from our kiss. Nina ran to the panel and pressed her necklace to it and grabbed my hand, She pulled me in just as Victor opened the door. "Whose there? Growled Victor.

After a couple of minutes Victor finally left. " You know" Nina said" you would think by now he would be a bit better at searching an attic. Well lets go- Fabian!"

" What?" I said my concern growing. " I dropped my necklace!"

"What?" I whisper/shouted. " I don't know what happened!" wailed Nina" it must have flown off when I pulled you in!"

" Well at least Victor didn't find it." I pointed out.

" Yeah I guess that's good, wait I forgot! I have my phone!" Nina exclaimed.

"Text Amber, she knows how to get in!" I suggested "wait, its 12:15, she wont get it till morning."

" Then I guess we better get comfortable." Joked Nina but even as she joked she started to shiver. " Oh here" I gave her my jacket.

" Thanks" she said with a tiny smile. As we settled down into the corner I pulled Nina into my arms. She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

ok, another chapter! the next one will have mick and amber! any ideas? and plzzzz review!


	4. Authors Note

Should victor have the necklace or have amber find it? Or someone else …..


	5. Chapter 4 Ambers Acting

okk, not very good but next one will be better! i promise! and longer!

* * *

**Amber's prov-**

Buzz, buzz" No I just want to sleep!" I mumbled into my pink pillow. " All right! All right!" I fliped open my phone and read-

Help! Victor came to attic and we r stuck in panel, find necklace hurry! Plz! – Nina. Uh oh, I though, what would Victoria Beckman do? No what was I going to do? As I put on my robe and slippers (pink of course!) As I crept into the hall, I saw a horrible sight! Victor was bent over the necklace! He had a magnifying glass and was studying the picture inside. Just then I saw Trudy go by. "Trudy!" I called.

" Yes dearie?" replied Trudy. I love Trudy, she sooooo sweet, like a second mother to me hence the mother of the house.

I put on my best sad face and wailed" Trudy! A mouse grabbed my mother's necklace and went though a hole! And I can't find it anywhere! It's brown and has a red jewel in the center, like a eye!"

"Don't worry Dearie" reassured Trudy "Victor found it in the attic".

"The attic? I feigned surprise "how on earth did it get there? Oh thank you Trudy! Could I please have back? I have NO idea how it got there!" giving her my sweetest look, just to push I made real tears fall and batted my eyes.

" Oh dear, no need to get so upset!" soothed Trudy" I'll get it for you!"

" Thank you!" I sniffed, As Trudy knocked on Victors door I giggled and, who says I cant keep a secret and act? I quickly texted Nina

N- don't worry got if from victor! :)

* * *

Ok not the best, well it was bad in general but I couldn't think of what else to do! Plz review and give me your ideas! More Fabian and Nina in next chap! and sorry amber was occ


	6. Sorry! Another Authors note!

Ok, was not crazy about last chapter, sorry I did't see the reviews till I published! But I wont post much till I get more reviews! you all have awesome ideas! Lie the Jerome thing! That would have been good cept I don't really trust him, but that's me! Now plz go and break the review button!


	7. Chapter 5

In this chapter its from both Amber and Fabians point of view for when Amber gets them out of the secret panel but are they out yet?

Ambers Prov-

"Nina! Fabian! Wake up!" I called into the din. As I switched my torch on I saw Nina and Fabian cuddled together in the corner! "Awww! You guys ARE in a secret relationship!" I gushed. " Since when?"

" Shush, not now!" scolded Fabian.

"Well she has to get up! Even if you to are sooooo comfortable together." I giggled.

" Geez Amber, I meant lower your voice! Now lets hurry before Victor hears us!" Fabian snapped again.

"Amber?" Nina said groggily " You're here already?"

Fabians Prov-

Nina looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping. As she cuddled into my side I grinned. Even trapped here I was happy to have her. But just as I was nodding off Amber burst though and said "Nina! Fabian! Wake up! Awww! You guys ARE in a secret relationship! Since when?

"Shush, not now! I scolded her.

"Well she has to get up! Even if you to are sooooo comfortable together." Amber giggled.

" Geez Amber, I meant lower your voice! Now lets hurry before Victor hears us!" I snapped.

"Amber?" Nina said groggily " You're here already?"

"Yes! And you two are sooooo cute together!" Amber squealed" I forgive you for being snappy; I know how much you wanted to be with Nina!

" Alright! All right! But we better get going before-" I froze after hearing a creak on the steps.

Who will it be? Jerome? Alfire? Patricia? Victor again? Sorry so rushed! I have homework and I've been trying to get a lot of chapters in! They will get longer!


	8. Chapter 6

"Fabian? Nina? I saw you leave Fabian. I know you guys are in there. Amber? "Wait the door was opened. As I pushed it the room was empty but than I hard voices up in the attic. Oh looks like somebody or someone's have been bad…. I felt my signature smirk mark my face, this was gonna be good! I might even have some fun with it….

* * *

I think you know who this is!


	9. Chapter 7

ok this one is ok but plz REVIEW! 3

* * *

Fabians prov-

"Hurry" I whispered to Nina and Amber" Get in the panel!" But it was too late Jerome came thought the door and said

"Well, well, well? What do we have here?" I groaned inwardly. Of all people why did it have to be Jerome? His eyes took in the séance and eh began to smile when they landed on Nina and mine clasped hands.

" Oh and that's not all is it? So Fabian you finally managed to get yourself a girlfriend eh? Well I'm sure Victor will find all this very interesting. Three students out of bed? And in the off-limits attic?" thinking quickly I sighed

" Oh well girls, I guess we have to forget about finding that.. Treasure. I mean do we really need that money?" Jerome faltered at the door. Without removing his hand from the doorknob he blurted out "Treasure? Money?"

"Yep" I sighed, " oh well if you tell victor I guess we can kiss that dream goodbye."

" I know what your doing!" sneered Jerome " but I'll let you off this time as long as I get my fair share of this " treasure' you speak of! And if I find out this was a lie! Then you better watch out!" With that he left the attic.

"Good thinking Fabian!" Nina praised. " Now we just have to share what ever the treasure is with him! I hope its not any ancient beautiful but worthless artifact cause then Jerome will be really mad!"

Down stairs in the morning Jerome's prov-

I watched Nina, Amber and Fabian enter the dining room. Nina and Fabians heads were bent closer together as the whispered back and forth. Then I began to smile, I might have promised to say nothing about last nigh but! I didn't say anything about Nina and Fabians little secret! With that is stood up with a little cough. As I opened my mouth I saw Nina and Fabian look up with fearful expressions.

" I think Nina and Fabian have a little secret to confess! They are secretly in love1 Do with that what you will!"

With I grin I sat down enjoying the dumbfounded expressions on Fabian and Nina's face. My smile grew wider as everyone except Amber began to talk all at once..

* * *

Sorry characters are ooc and Jerome is super evil and that all my chapters are short! But I keep doing them in like five minutes cause I have a TON! Of stuff to do! And I wont post anymore if I don't get any more reviews! So go and break that button! And any flames will be used to burn my evil homework!


	10. Chapter 8

ok this one is a bit longer, i think its okish sorry characters are ooc but please review!

* * *

"Really?" sneered Patricia with a look of fury on her face, " You two are dating?"

" No, no really, I mean yes! No, wait huh? Umm" Nina and Fabian stuttered out a string of excuses. Alfie looked shocked but Mick was laughing and countered " you finally got yourself a date eh Fabian? And with Nina? I'm impressed!"

" I'm sooooo glad you approve" Nina joked, trying to lighted the mood but Patricia being her would not take that for an answer. " OMG! How could you do this? I thought you had a thing for joy? Like I KEEP saying everyone has totally forgotten about Joy but I HAVEN'T!" she exclaimed, " No, lets all pay attention to the newbie!" and with that she stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Alfie and Jerome of course tried to lighten the mood with corny jokes and their typical food fight but Nina was looking at Fabian with a confused expression who had his head bent. Mara went after Patricia after a moment or so but Nina then whispered to Fabian" is that true? Did you like joy? Am I like your second? Cause I thought, no its just, forget it!" and then Nina left the room too with her head bent and Fabian thought he saw tears amber noticing the same thing quickly followed her. " Wait Nina! Let me explain!" Fabian called getting up but Mick who since dating someone like amber was used to this and muttered to Fabian " just let her cool off and talk later." But Jerome had to put in his part and sneered " ha! I knew it was too good to be true! But don't worry Fabian! When she needs a shoulder to cry on, I'LL be there!"

" Stay away from her! Fabian snarled. As he stood up Mick held him back.

" Its not worth it!" he replied with a look of worry at the two boys.

" Your right!" Fabian sputtered " But killing Patricia IS!" and then he too stormed out of the room. " You know Jerome pondered, " that was more fun then I thought…"

" Oh shut up, idiot," complained Mick throwing a dishtowel at his head.

**Amber's prov-**

I hurried upstairs to catch Nina. When I reached our room I saw her sitting on her bed softly crying. I sat down next to her and hugged her. " Its ok!" I soothed " Patricia was just trying to make you upset."

" How do I know for sure?" Nina fretted looking up at me with a tear stained face, " I really thought me and Fabian had something special! And when Patricia said that he didn't correct her! In fact he was blushing!"

" I'm sure it will be ok! Look at how many times me and Mick fought!" I reminded her. **(I know in the show they broke up but in this chap they are still together!)**

**Fabians Prov-**

As I stormed around the grounds looking for Patricia I silently cursed her and Joy in my head! Patricia could not let go of the fact I kinda liked Joy in the 8th grade! UGH! Wait I spotted Patricia walk away from Mara who seemed to be mad at her. I ran up and grabbed her arm. "Patricia! You know I only have feelings for Nina! Joys a great friend but that's all she is to me!"

" Well than your going to break her heart!" Patricia replied hostility " She likes you!"

"No she's does not! And you and I both know it! Everyone knows she only had eyes for Tom for ages! And that was 8th grade! Let it go!" Patricia scowled then her eyes watched something behind my back. " Your right' she sighed " but you know what? Someone else likes you!

" Oh really? Who?" I started but before I could finish Patricia kissed me! I kept trying to break away but she kept at it until I heard a soft cry behind me. I push Patricia off and spun around to see Nina run away. " You little cow!" I screamed at Patricia " Why do you have to be such a witch?" I ran after Nina praying she would take me back. But as I turned around to glance at Patricia I saw her simile evilly back. Oh god I thought. What has she done now?

* * *

what do you think? plz review just know all flames are used to burn my bad spellchecker thingie. and should jerome kiss nina? sorry i'm making their love life VERY hard!


	11. Chapter 9

"Nina! Wait up!" I called as she slammed the front door and ran up the stairs. I swiftly followed her. "Nina! Oh did Fabian break your little, sad heart? Do you need to talk with Jerome?"

"No!" lashed Nina " Just leave me alone! This is mostly YOUR fault!"

" Awww. Come on you can tell Jerome about it!" I pressed, noting the look on her face I continued " Oh did he cheat on you with Patricia? I see your look of confusion; she mentioned that this morning before you came down. Wish I had thought of it!" Nina face turned red and she turned to me, finally and shot back " Why? Why Jerome do you like to ruin my life? What did I do to you?" As I thought of a come back I heard the door downstairs slam and Fabian calling Nina's name. Thinking quickly I leaned and said " Cause you make me crazy!" noting her confused look I leaned in and kissed her. Fabian rushed in breathless and the look of fury on his face almost worried me, almost but then Nina pushed me off and accused "So that's why you came up here! to" but she stopped abruptly when she saw Fabian in the doorway.

" Well" I announced " I guess you two need to talk and I'll be somewhere; don't need me!" and I pushed past Fabian into the hall a little worried about the look Fabian was giving me.

**Fabians POV-**

"Nina? I'm not mad at Jerome kissing you cause well he's Jerome but PLEASE let me explain about Joy and Patricia!" But Nina cut me off by kissing me. When she pulled away I was shocked to see she was smiling

"No need. Amber convinced me and then I heard your conversation with Patricia. I just stormed off because I got scared you didn't feel the same any more but now I know you do." She held out her hand and smiled " Lets go down and eat! Today's been VERY eventful and it had nothing to do with the treasure!"

I took her hand gladly and we walked together too the dining room, ready to show the others that we were in (well not a secret anymore!) secret relationship. :)

* * *

i meant to say i dont own this but i wish sooo badly i did! and don't think it's the end! I just wanted them to be happy for a bit! Plus I kinda ran out of ideas so PLEASE R AND R AND GIVE ME IDEAS! i dont love the chapter cause i wrote it in not even joking like 5 minutes cause i felt it needed something good to happen! :)


	12. Chapter 10

ok, i dont love this one, it's a bit awkward.

* * *

**F****abains POV-**

"So let me get this straight? You and Fabian are defiantly dating?" questioned Alfie as we nodded he exclaimed, "How come I'm the only one who cant get a date?"

"Um, I don't know about you Alfie but to the rest of us its not such a big mysterious!" laughed Amber. " Hey guys." started Mick with a sly grin. " Why don't we give these two lovebirds a special surprise?" I glanced at Nina we both started to back away but Alfie and Mick guarded the door. They each grabbed an arm and dragged us across the hall to the broom closet. " I think we'll leave you in here a while!" chucked Mick. With a sly grin Alfie pushed us in and we heard a click and running footsteps. " I guess were stuck in here!" laughed Nina "What do we do now?" I shrugged. I had no chance to grab anything not even my phone. I then noticed something else, in the small 4 by 3 ft closet I was uncomfortably close to Nina. "Sooooo..." I awkwardly remarked, " How long do you think it will be before Mick and Alfie let us out?" Nina laughed and I noticed how beautiful her deep blue eyes where. " Knowing them it could be all night," she joked. Her long gold/brown hair seemed to shimmer in the half-light, her eyes bright from laughing. Her eyes meet mine for a brief moment then I looked away. "As long as we are alone we might as well as thing about the latest clue." Nina gave me a crazy look "You can actually remember those numbers?" looking very puzzled. I blushed and admitted

"Sadly no, sorry. I didn't mean to get your hopes up! I just meant we could brainstorm what those numbers unlock or point to." Nina processed all this and after a moment she suggested "Latitude and longitude?" with a half hopeful look. I pictured the numbers in my head and pointed out that "Although that's a good idea there are too many numbers for that but nice try." Nina shifted. " Umm Fabian?" I looked at our positions and realized my foot was digging into her arm. "Sorry! Here sit next to me then we can stretch are legs out a little at least." As Nina got up and shuffled over trying not to knock anything over or hit me, thought she did many times she ended up tripping and falling into my lap. "You know what?" I chuckled "I like this better but do you think you could shift over a bit?" I grunted when she by mistake kicked me in the stomach. Nina kept apologizing over and over again. "We really need to stop falling on each other!" she giggled "sorry again!" noting my wincing. "Its ok." I assured her " But I'm starting to think that Alfie forgot or lost the key!" Nina groaned and sighed, "As sad as it is, I don't really doubt it!"

"Not that I don't like being with you in here, I'm just a little afraid of Victor finding us." I admitted. "Don't worry' Nina reassured me " I think if anyone is going to find us its Trudy and you know she wont hold it against us. " I pondered that, Nina had a point.

"Actually, with those factors I think I can do this" and with that I pressed my lips to hers.

* * *

okkk, its okkk but plz i_** beggggg**_ you to review! and flames will be used to melt the snow so it will fall on monday so we have a snow day tuesday! :)


	13. Chapter 11

Ok I don't love it but I just cranked this out in 10 minutes but this time I mean it! Review or no more chapters!

* * *

"Amber!" Alfie whispered into Amber's room.

"What are you doing in here? Where's Nina?" yawned Amber.

"You HAVE to come see this!"Alfie chuckled. After getting everyone else up they all tiptoed downstairs and slightly laughing Alfie pointed into the broom closet. Fabian and Nina were sitting next to each other and Nina had fallen into his lap, her arms around him while Fabians right hand was in her hair and his right was over her protectively. They could hear him muttering "Nina" in his sleep, he shifted slight and Nina shifted too, yawning. "Awww!" chorused Mara and Amber. Jerome groaned and handed Alfie a 20."Ha! I knew it was a good idea to lock them in here!" exclaimed Mick. Patricia glanced in for a second and groaned "Ewww", I going back to bed!" and with that she shuffled back upstairs, yawning the whole way. "Lets leave them in peace" whispered Mara. "No way!" scoffed Jerome " this cost me a 20! WAKE UP!" Nina and Fabian bolted up. "What? Who's there? What time is it?" they mumbled. They looked up and saw Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and Amber staring back at them. Fabian groaned when amber took out her phone and took a photo. "Don't worry!" she reassured him " I got plenty others for your scrapbook!" Nina sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Can we have a minute please?" Everyone looked each other and backed away muttering stuff like they had homework to do or they were starving. But Mick winked at Fabian and cracked a grin as he shut the door on them. "Well that was only slightly embracing" Nina joked running her fingers though her hair. " Well I guess we should head up and get cleaned up. See you at breakfast!" And than Nina got up and tottered off. Fabian stood up but slid back down again grinning dreamily.

**Amber and Nina's room**-

"Soooo! Give me the details" pressed Amber as Nina finished her hair and put shoes on. " I told you already! There's nothing to say!" Nina protested. Amber eyed her and scoffed "Really? You didn't kiss at all?" Nina blushed a bit and muttered"Well maybe a little bit..." Noting the look on Amber's face She protested, "Why do you care?" Amber rolled her eyes and drawled "Duhh! I need some fresh, hot gossip or I will DIE!"

**Breakfast-**

"If it isn't Romeo and Juliet in the flesh" announced Alfie as Nina and Fabian entered the room. "Thanks Alfie! I don't think the rest of the campus heard you!" But Patricia bellowing from upstairs "SHUT UP ALFIE OR I' LL SHUT YOUR HUGE MOUTH FOR YOU cut off Fabian Everyone flinched and Jerome glanced at Alfie and advised

"Dude, I might not be the best with girls but I'm pretty sure you better run!" Alfie bolted downstairs. Jerome looked around the table at the shocked faces before him. "What?"

"Did you just admit you were WRONG?" Fabian countered in disbelief.

* * *

I think my spell checker is getting better! And any flames are used to warm my frozen feet! But I will never surrender to wearing socks! ( sorry 4 my random spurts of randomness )


	14. Chapter 12

This chapter is sad and not the best but plzzzz review! And give me ideas!

* * *

**Fabians POV-**

"Nina" I called after her retreating back. It had been almost a week since the broom closet accident. I was on my way to the Library for free period when I saw Nina crossing the grounds. Catching up to her, panting she smiled and motioned to sit next to her. I saw now that she was on her cell phone but as she listened to the other end her smile faltered. When she hung up she seemed to be frozen.

"Nina?" I question with worry " Are you ok? Did something happen?" at the sound of my voice she seemed to awaken and she gasped with a crazed expression on her face.

"My Gran! She's…. Sick, not good" I watched with growing concern, as Nina seemed to curl up and freeze her expression haunted and vacant. I realized she had grabbed my hand and was cutting off my circulation. I cautiously released her hand and rubbed her back.

"Nina! Its ok! Lets go back to the house." As she seemed to faint, I lifted her to her feet and carried her back to the house. When I got there Trudy gasped and quickly opened the door the whole way. I gently laid her on the couch. Trudy ran back with a wet towel.

"What happened Dearie?" she stressed, placing the cloth on Nina's forehead. I told her what happened. Trudy continued to bustle around as I finished what happened.

" Then she fainted" I concluded, "I guess her grandmother got very ill and Nina told me once ever since her parents died, she's terrified of losing anyone."

"The poor sweetie" fretted Trudy. Just then Nina began to stir mumbling different things

"Mum, dad? Where are you? " She hoarsely whispered. She seemed so fragile and pale lying on the couch. Just then her eyes burst open and she sat up very quickly. "How did I get here?" she questioned softly. But then she remembered what happened and she slumped back down and didn't respond.

"Just relax," I told her "Everything will be ok!" After a bit I guessed she fell asleep. After about an hour Amber came bursting thought the door.

"Nina? Why weren't you and Fabian in clas- OMG what happened?" She took in the scene with worry in her eyes. I explained everything that happened.

" Omg! The poor girl!" sympathized Amber "What's going to happened if her Gran doest make it?" I shook my head; I had no idea, as bad as I felt for Nina I couldn't bear if she left us!

* * *

Sorry for the weird placing of the sentences, I had to copy and past a ton of my words and it made it all weird and I cant fix it! Any way REVIEW!


	15. Ending

I want to apologize for all my short chapters that have a TON of grammar mistakes, I'm still getting used to this! I'm stopping the story here but I will make a sequel as soon as I can! Thanks for reading it! And giving me advice! I'm learning a lot! And getting a beta reader!

- Fabainandnina4ever


End file.
